Move Along
by PanicAtTheDiscoRawks
Summary: What happens if all Hermoine ever knew was a lie? And the only ones there for her were the dark side?
1. Chapter 1

Hi

I'm about to write my first Fanfiction story called move along, it's a Dramoine story and I have a problem. I can't write m rated sex scenes but I don't want to have to make it a t rating so if anyone is interested in the 'job' let me know so I can start. Thank you :D

Panicatatdiscorawks


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, this is my first fanfiction story so I would appreciate all reviews, positive or negative, but please don't be too harsh.

Disclaimer: You know how it goes, though if I owned Draco I would be the happiest fucking person on the world

Here it goes... Btw, this is in their 7th year, Hermoine is not Head Girl and Dumbledore is dead

The halls of Hogwarts School of Wizardry And Witchcraft were relatively quiet, maybe it's because it was 2am? Maybe because Harry Potter still hadn't defeated You-Know-Who and students were scared of what was in the halls? Who knew? Whatever the reason was it hadn't been enough to stop Hermoine Jean Granger from taking a stroll during her time of trouble. Voldemort, Deatheaters, her best friend Harry Potter, the fate of the Wizarding World were all on her mind including her 'lovely' boyfriend Ron Weasley, especially her boyfriend Ron. Now don't get her wrong, she did love him but as a best friend or brother; not boyfriend, but all that time she spent trying to get Ronald to notice her, when she got him she realised that he was her best friend, she didn't want to lose him and mistook that for being in love. She realise she wasn't in love with him soon after but couldn't bring herself to utter those three words, 'I'm breaking up with you.' "I'll talk to him sometime," Hermoine said to herself. Finally feeling tired she made the decision to go back to her bedroom and try to get what few hours of sleep she had left.

If you didn't know Hermoine Granger and saw her walking down the corridor at that very moment you would probably think she was a supermodel, maybe not the tallest one in the world but still a beautiful supermodel. Her frizzy hair from first year and finally start to settle into soft caramel coloured ringlets in her 3rd year and now in her 7th had been highlighted with darker browns and blonds during the summer. She was a petite 5"5 but for her short height she made up with curves that would have any male lusting after her and any female's eyes go green with jealousy. With 36D cup breasts and a size 4 figure, a slim waist, curvy hips, round butt, smooth slightly tanned skin still left from her summer in Greece with her muggle parents she was the one every girl wanted to be and all guys wanted to hook up with. Her facial features making her even more beautiful from her chocolate brown eyes that looked like they were staring into your soul but betrayed her every emotion, the natural faint pink blush that covered her cheeks along with a few freckles scattered over her smooth unblemished skin, and rose pink, soft plump lips that would make even the straightest woman want to kiss her. HECK! Even the Slytherin's would willingly admit she was probably one of the hottest people they had ever laid eyes on.

Practically everyone wondered how Ron Weasley got her but never asked her directly not wanting to face her wrath, not exactly easy to forget what she's the Brightest Witch of the Age. But she wasn't called that for nothing, even she knew what people said behind her back, and even her herself wondered why she was with him. Thank Merlin no one asked because she wouldn't be able to hex the person that asked no matter who it was, even a SLYTHERIN! She wasn't a hypocrite, not like Draco Malfoy. And only Merlin knew what Ron would do if he found out she wasn't defending his 'honour' and their 'happy' relationship...

Wondering back to her room Hermoine heard grunting and moans coming from the empty room she just walked past. Debating whether or not she wanted to interrupt the couple involved in 'sexual activities,' she walked towards the doors and slowly turned the doorknob and pushed open the door and was in a state of shock at what she saw in front of her...

Sorry, that's it for this chapter, but don't worry, I'm already writing the next chapter so it shouldn't be too long. It's quite short isn't it? I just needed to get you into the feel of the story before I get properly into it. Please...

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

Panicatthediscorawks


End file.
